Usuario discusión:Bola
Para devolver Hola Bola! Ahora que el lío de las imagenes ha sido resuelto, puedo poner la imagen candidata de vice city?. Es que la había quitado de la pág oficial de gta: vice city, de la parte de "imagenes para descargar".-- 17:47 3 sep 2008 (UTC) :Bien, de la página oficial se pueden coger imágenes. --Bola (discusión) 17:48 3 sep 2008 (UTC) Me olvidé Ahora que me fijo no quité esa imagen de la página oficial, sino de http://www.gta-series.com/it/vicecity/galleria_ufficiale.html . Pero lo quité de la parte de "fotos oficiales", osea de rockstar games. Puedo descargarla de allí??. Se que es de GTA-series, pero ya he dicho que es de la parte de fotos oficiales.-- 19:02 3 sep 2008 (UTC) :Sí, sí puedes.--Bola (discusión) 19:06 3 sep 2008 (UTC) MSN Bola, de verdad disculpa por no resonder el mensaje de la discusión. Ni siquiera lo llegue a ver hasta hoy. Si todavia estoy a tiempo, agregame al msn. es danieldasc25 @ hotmail.com. Saludos. -- 20:46 4 sep 2008 (UTC) Vandalismo?? Hola Bola! Hice una encuesta en mi página de usuario y descubrí dos cosas: Cuando grabé la pág. me fije como había quedado y en la primera decía "o votos desde su creación el 1 de junio de 1970''. Eso me pareció extraño. Cuando yo mismo voté mi encuesta, no me aceptaba el voto. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.-- 19:41 11 sep 2008 (UTC) :Hace unos días traduje por completo las encuestas en MediaWiki, el hecho de que falle me preocupa, porque significa que al traducir pude poner mal algún código. Realmente la fecha la veo bien. He probado también a votar yo mismo, y la primera vez tras aparecer el mensaje de que se está procesando tu voto, no aparece el voto, sin embargo, cuando vuelvas a meterte en la página, aparecerá el voto como bueno. Supongo que será un problema de la nueva versión, del caché, o de que toqué demasiado a la hora de traducir, aunque esto último lo dudo, porque solo traduje, no modifiqué el código. Si encuentras algún otro fallo, dímelo para ver qué puedo hacer o si es un problema que haya que solucionar.--Bola (discusión) 09:36 12 sep 2008 (UTC) Historia destacada Hola! ¿podrías ver http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Historias_Discusi%C3%B3n:Portada#Historia_destacada lo que puse en discusión historias ?-- 00:41 17 sep 2008 (UTC) Art. destacado Hola Bola, te invito a votar por el nuevo art destacado, tu voto es decisivo.-- 02:38 18 sep 2008 (UTC) Urgente...!! hola bola!! es muy necesario que opines en esto, para resolver los problemas con el UDM, opina cuanto antes!!-- 00:21 26 sep 2008 (UTC) Renuncia Hola Bola. Ya no estoy nada activo, y he ido dejando de entrar en la web. Así que si quires puedes quitarme los privilegios de administrador y ponerme como usuario normal. Es preferible tener administradores que sean activos. Si me mantienes los privilegios, pues haré alguna tarea las pocas veces que entre. Pero será poca cosa. Haz como quieras ¿Lo intento decir en tono formal, ahora?: Estimado Sr. Bola: ''Yo he visto cosas que vosotros no creeríais. Atacar naves en llamas más allá de Orión. Con el presente escrito es mi deseo comunicarle mi renuncia por el bien de ésta nuestra comunidad. En vista de la escasa actividad que vengo desarrollando las últimas semanas, pongo a su disposición el cargo que me fue otorgado. Debo renunciar y dejar a otro el puesto que honrosamente lucí durante unos meses. Es hora de morir. Es hora de marchar. Me despido cordialmente. Hasta luego. -- 10:55 26 sep 2008 (UTC) :Voy a tener que entrometerme . Primero, un burócrata no puede quitar poderes, eso sólo lo puede hacer el staff de Wikia. Luego, no te recomiendo que te los quites, ya que si hay algún vandalismo ocasional y no hay nadie, puedes deshacerlo y bloquearlo tu mismo. Tenlos pero no los uses si no quieres, sólo si hay alguna emergencia. -- 15:15 26 sep 2008 (UTC) ::¿Por qué formas todo esto si lo que en realidad quieres es un aumento de sueldo?. Fuera de bromas, reitero lo dicho por el Kenyatta, los burócratas no podemos quitar el rango de administrador a alguien. Tampoco los Helpers pueden hacer eso, eso de quitar permisos solo lo hace el staff de Wikia, tendría que pedirselo a alguno. De todas formas una de las políticas (no sé si escrita o no) de Wikia es dejar a los administradores de los wikis aunque estén inactivos, por si en alguna ocasión quieren volver (si un burócrata pide expresamente que se le retire el rango se le retirará sin problema, pero desde Wikia se aconseja no hacerlo con vistas al futuro). Por eso te digo que si crees que no podrás estar muy activo, que sencillamente, te pases cuando puedas, con eso será suficiente, hay burócratas (rango máximo) en este wiki que no se pasan y no se les ha quitado del puesto, así que si no lo hacemos con un burócrata, no hay razón para discriminar a un administrador. Si insistes de todas formas, no te ataremos, pediré que se te retire el rango, pero antes piénsatelo. (Tendrías que haber terminado con Morituri te salutant)--Bola (discusión) 15:45 26 sep 2008 (UTC) :::Barbas, si quieres un consejo, no lo hagas, yo pensé lo mismo en una ocasión y me aconsejó bola, iba a arruinarme xD Y hoy estaría amargado. En serio, no lo aconsejo, luego te arrepientes mucho, además de que eres grande con lo de las imágenes, con lo de moderarlas y borrarlas y esas nuevas normas que has añadido. Básicamente yo veo en ti un admin ideal, sinceramente uno de los mejores aquí. Así que piénsatelo bien antes de esa decisión, please 15:54 26 sep 2008 (UTC) ::Vale, vale. Seguiré de administrador. Yo pensaba que los burócratas podían quitar los privilegios, no pensaba que tuviesen que hacerlo desde wikia. Olvidadlo entonces, no he dicho nada. Pero aviso que estaré muy poco activo. -- 20:36 26 sep 2008 (UTC) Me darías algo? Te doy cordialmesnte mis saludos Bola. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? Me darías tu correo electronico para conversar y cosas así. Saludos -- 15:33 16 nov 2008 (UTC) Vándalo buenas te quería informar de un vandalo que ha vandalizado e insultario al usuario:Diego James--Blas de Lezo 13:31 23 dic 2008 (UTC) :Gracias por el aviso--Bola (discusión) 13:37 23 dic 2008 (UTC) Polemica sobre el Intercambio Hola, Bola... Sólo quería decirte que, ya que rockstar a develado lo que pasa con vic vance despues de VCS, podrías agregar en Polemica sobre el Intercambio de VC que Rockstar develó que es Pete Vance el que muere en GTA Vice City. Lo haría yo, pero me parece un art demasiado... importante como para editarlo... no vaya a ser que borre algo y me bloqueen... solo era eso... Suerte y salu2 -- 17:13 17 ene 2009 (UTC) Pregunta de novato... Especial:WhatLinksHere/Plantilla:Ninguna seleccionada Buenas... estaba paseando por aquí.... bueno, en verdad por es.wikia y me topé con esto http://es.wikia.com/index.php?title=Imagen:Imagen_edith.jpg&curid=906&diff=2030&oldid=1987 y me quedé extrañado, es decir que se había puesto automáticamente una plantilla cuando no se selecciona ninguna opción de licencia (de hecho es.wikia no tiene lista de licencias); o eso, o quién la subió lo puso a mano... lo cuál sería mucha casualidad. Bueno, pues continúo dando vueltas, llego aquí y casualmente veo special:wantedpages llamandome la atención la página más requerida... esa misma plantilla Plantilla:Ninguna seleccionada. He estado probando a ver si era por buscando por todas partes pero no veo nada raro en las páginas relacionadas: *Ni en Mediawiki:Nolicense que es el texto de la primera opción, por defecto, de la licencia (y supongo que también el nombre de la plantilla) *Ni en Mediawiki:licenses (de que me suena a mí esa pagina... ), de hecho la primera opción la puse por si sonaba la campana y sustituia la opción por defecto que no ponía nada para ver si lo ponía. También, por si acaso, he comprobado que ambas wikis tuvieran la misma versión (no vaya a ser que estuvieran actualizando) pero no es el caso ¿Sabes algo que me falte?, porque me vuelto loco buscando — @ Chixpy 02:28 18 ene 2009 (UTC) No aparecen ninguna enlazada por que Alex07 ha cambiado la licencia de muchas plantillas por la que corresponde. Por ejemplo http://es.gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Imagen:Payasadas.jpg&curid=15320&diff=77222&oldid=74825 http://es.gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Imagen:Blanco_de_CJ.jpg&curid=15310&diff=77221&oldid=74760. Por eso en Wanted pages aparecen como que había 40 enlazadas... Pero bue... si no sabes. Gracias por por preocuparte — @ Chixpy 20:36 18 ene 2009 (UTC) :veo que aun no han solucionado el problema con Plantilla:Ninguna seleccionada, por lo que me pregunto si mientras sigo cambiando la Plantilla:Ninguna seleccionada por la licencia correcta o si se puede crear la plantilla hasta solucionar el problema... Saludos -- 02:27 25 ene 2009 (UTC) ::Podríamos crear la plantilla diciendo que actualmente no hay ninguna plantilla seleccionada, que seleccione una. De cualquier forma, las que tienen esa plantilla se tienen que cambiar par poner una licencia real.--Bola (discusión) 12:24 25 ene 2009 (UTC) :pues viéndolo asi, crear la plantilla es innecesario y no solucionara nada ya que al final habría que cambiarle la licencia de todos modos , asi que por ahora voy a seguir realizando el cambio manualmente, Saludos -- 14:29 25 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- Hola Hola, te invito a responder la mi encuesta de mi pagina de usuario, Gracias --Rikrdomorgado 20:46 2 feb 2009 (UTC) BLoqueo No quiero sonar irrespetuoso... Estoy sintiendome como el culo, porque no se si mañana me voy a levantar y voy a crear un art. como siempre hago, o tendre que mirar la wiki desde afuera... DJ insulto a la wiki y, como habiamos hablado... Queda a tu disposicion mi bloqueo... No importan las razones "formales" que pongas en el motivo de mi bloqueo, porque los 2 sabemos porque fui bloqueado... Yo soy el que causó que DJ insultará a la wiki... Y asi como Mike fue bloqueado por eso... Yo tambien debo ser castigado... Es completamente necesario que me bloquees o me contestes mañana... -- 05:58 4 feb 2009 (UTC) Pruebas thumb|500px|right|Trailer de GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Es una prueba...--Bola (discusión) 01:46 5 feb 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right Ayuda Hola Bola; quisiera pedirte si puedes hablar con sobre este tema ya que es algo muy delicado y a mi parece ignorarme (no se por que) además tu tienes rango mayor al de el por lo que creo que al menos debería contestarte algo. '''Saludos -- 02:23 7 feb 2009 (UTC) :ahora que va a estar ausente por un buen tiempo; creo que se deberían quitar los artículos lo antes posible, no se por que no lo hiciste la vez pasada, pero eso ya no tiene mucha importancia, Saludos -- 02:25 12 feb 2009 (UTC) Vandalista extremo Hola, te queria avisar que el Usuario:Luis Góngora Galdos ha estado vandalizando varios artículos sustituyendo la información por insultos. --GTAAAF 14:57 08 feb 2009 (UTC) Un nuevo concurso Creo que, como el PID, deberíamos hacer un concurso de autos destacados ¿que opinas al respecto? -- 19:13 9 feb 2009 (UTC) :No sé, mira a ver qué opinan el resto, pero yo creo que ya son demasiadas votaciones ¿no crees?--Bola (discusión) 21:56 9 feb 2009 (UTC) Bueno, solo digo, si es asi como tu crees, mejor hago una encuesta -- 16:11 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Te invito Te invito a responder la encuesta de PVD en mi discusión -- 01:10 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Algunos Cambios Hola, soy Gángster Tommy. Me gustaría plantearte tres cuestiones: 1-Quería saber si se podía cambiar Propuesta para Borrado y hacer así. Una vez que hayan tres o más artículos propuestos para que se borren la gente votará cual de los artículos se debe quedar sin borrarse. El ganador permanece y los artículos perdedores se borran. Al no ser una propuesta con premio, no sería necesario que salga en portada el artículo vencedor. A lo que me he referido en todo esto es a que no es una nueva propuesta, si no una ya creada modificada. Si te parece bien, se podría llamar Propuesta para Artículos Malos (PAM) 2-¿Puedo cambiar "Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Propuesta para Logo" por "Grand Theft Encyclopedia; Propuesta para Logo Destacado" (Quedando así PLD)? 3-Al parecer, fue bien recibida la idea de Propuesta para Historias Destacadas. ¿Me podrías enseñar a crear la propuesta? Gracias por tu atención si es que estásl leyendo ¿no?.-- 01:59 19 feb 2009 (UTC) :1.- ¿Para qué guardar artículos malos? ¿No sería mejor arreglarlos si se pueden o borrarlos si son inútiles? :2.- Un logo destacado... con el que tenemos a mi me basta y sobra, y de hecho nunca estuve de acuerdo con cambiar el logo y crear un proyecto para ello, pero insistieron en crearlo. :3.- ¿Crear la propuesta? ¿A qué te refieres? :Leerte te leo, otra cosa es que pueda responderte, porque el mensaje lo leí esta mañana, pero hasta ahora no he podido responder.--Bola (discusión) 20:20 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Bueno, dejemos atrás las dos primeras preguntas. Con respecto a la tercera, mira Historias Discusión:Portada. Está bastante aceptada la idea de crear Propuesta para Historias Destacadas. A lo que me refería era a que, si te parece que se puede poner en marcha la Propuesta, me enseñaras a crear la página donde se proponen las historias para destacadas y una queda ganadora.-- 20:33 19 feb 2009 (UTC) PD:Además de eso te quería decir que me he fijado que en mi discusión, una vez que recibí la plantilla de mi primer premio, de segundo puesto en concursos, los títulos de los comentarios pasaron de estar alineados a la derecha a estar centrados, eso también pasa con el texto de discusión. Esto mismo me pasó en mi página de usuario al poner la plantilla anteriormente dicha en la sección mis premios. ¿Qué pasa? Además cuando pongo en mis premios, a cada plantilla que pongo, me aparece un ¿Qué pasa?-- 19:04 22 feb 2009 (UTC) :Voy respondiendo, que lo leí, pero no respondí al final. Crear una página de un proyecto es muy fácil, solo tienes que crear un artículo llamado Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Propuesta para historias destacadas y ahí se proponen las historias, creala y déjame que me ocupe de las normas yo. De todas formas, las reglas para crear un proyecto, son de proponerlo antes en Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Proyectos, una vez aceptado, se comienza a crear el proyecto como te dije, con el artículo con ese nombre, y ahí se organiza todo, es fácil ;). :En cuanto a lo de la plantilla ya avisé en el foro de que había que corregir numerosos errores de códigos que no se parsearon bien, y pasaron bastante de lo que dije (zuirdj nos lo dijo y yo lo ratifiqué), ahí están las consecuencias, veré qué puedo hacer con la susodicha plantilla.--Bola (discusión) 19:20 22 feb 2009 (UTC) Portada Estoy contactando a todos los admin para mostrarles una idea general sobre la portada, para ahorrar espacio. Contesta en mi discusion cuando podes conectarte al MSN para planteartela y saber que te parece. Saludos -- 20:38 24 feb 2009 (UTC) PHD Ya está, creé el proyecto y el atajo, PHD. Tuve que copiar bastante de PAD, pero quedó bien. Gracias por tu tiempo!-- 23:39 24 feb 2009 (UTC) Plantillas. Hola, hay un problema. Puse en mi pagina de usuario una caja con mis premios, igual que tu en tu pagina de usuario. El problema es que cuando miro la pagina, debajo de la caja con lor premios aparecen tres formando un triángulo. Y además una vez puestos los premios, todo lo que está se centra. Tanto los títulos como los textos. Que pasa?-- 01:17 28 feb 2009 (UTC) :Que TODAS las plantillas del wiki están rotas xD--Bola (discusión) 12:49 28 feb 2009 (UTC) Compañeros Que tal, Usuario Bola. Pues la verdad ire al grano: Casi no tengo compañeros en la wikia, y espero que podamos ser compañeros. Soy el Bigdadi. Contactame cuando puedas. MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox Hola. Hay un problema en el enlace lo que enlaza aquí (valga la redundancia) en MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox. Habría que cambiarlo por * whatlinkshere|whatlinkshere. no funciona allí por que los datos se guardan en la caché, por lo que esa variable toma el valor de alguna de las páginas que se visitaron al hacer el cambio y se mantiene así siempre. Saludos. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) en WikiDex 11:54 7 mar 2009 (UTC) PMD Bola, me gustaria desirte que si puedes elegir el ganador de la misión destacada, ya que la de The Sicilian Gambit ha estado en la portada por casi 2 meses.--Leandritodepompeya 06:40 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños!!! Feliz cumple bola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;) 19, no? Espero que la pases bien!! -- 13:19 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Feliz Cumple bola!!! Que te la pases bien ... ... 20:11 24 mar 2009 (UTC) : Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y que te la pases muy bien -- 22:25 24 mar 2009 (UTC) felizzzzzzzzzzz cumple t deseo lo mejor que la pases genial --Mois johnson 02:09 25 mar 2009 (UTC)mois johnson Hola! Tienes un mensaje en Mi Discucion -- 04:45 13 abr 2009 (UTC) 182.189.97.173 hola bola que nombre tan raro ya pues como sea me llamo en realidad ulises y tengo 10 años y soy experto en el GTA LCS quisiera registrarme pero no puedo recibi el mensaje tuyo no soy timido pero no puedo registrarme ayudame te lo pido llamame a Mi Discucion o llamame PLIS. Bola, esa IP a la que "bienveniste" es la mía... Me olvidé de loguearme, pero esta chatarra de máquina no recuerda que ya me loguee... Y si borré eso, fue porque está repetido... Saludos... -- 19:31 16 abr 2009 (UTC) :¿Te llamas Ulises y tienes 10 años? ¿Quieres saber cómo registrarte?--Bola (discusión) 19:43 16 abr 2009 (UTC)